A Secret Spy
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Amy has a job, it's her job and rule 1: Never get attached to the target. But she can't help but think, is she falling in love with a boy she is suppose to hunt and lie to? FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I start yet another story. My friend yelled at me and told me to stick to three storiest at a time, but do I listen? No!**

**Anyway, I don't own DP but I do own Amy! YAY!**

**------------------------------------------**

Vlad Masters stepped into a dark room with only one light that illuminated only a ten foot radius. "Girl, I have an assignment for you."

A girl, around the age of 15, with long brown hair in a ponytail walked out from the darkness. "I told you to call me by my name, Amy. And it's about time!" She snapped with a small smile.

Vlad frowned and continued. "Yes, your assignment is to get close to Danny Fenton." He pushed a button on his watch and a screen turned on behind him, it had Danny Fenton's picture on it. "While you hunt his other half; Danny Phantom." He pushed another button and a picture of Danny transforming appeared.

"Please, give me a challenge." Said Amy in a cocky tone putting her hands on her hips.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Don't underestimate him, he can be tricky."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "And so can I." Amy walked closer to the screen, which was replaying Danny's transformation then paused to show Danny Fenton. "Danny, you are mine."

---------------------------------------------Cue Theme Song-------------------------------------------------

"Why is it that it's only the second week back to school and I already wish it was summer?" Asked Danny Fenton as him and his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley walked to Casper High School.

"Don't worry Danny, that's how every other kid in America feels." Said Sam with a smile.

"Not Jazz, she never really stopped school this summer." Remarked Danny as they walked up the steps to the entrance of their high school.

"Yeah, but that's Jazz. She's always like that." Commented Tucker opening his locker and pulling some books out.

Danny smiled as he opened his locker as well. "Too true." He agreed.

The trio started walking to their first class of the day, creative writing with Mr. Lancer, Danny was walking backwards talking to Sam and Tucker. "I don't know if you should be walking like that Danny." Warned Sam. "You have trouble walking front wards." She laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm not that klutzy." Insisted Danny, before running into someone had just turned a corner and both of them fell to the ground.

"Your right Danny, your not klutzy." Retorted Sam as Tucker started laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Danny picking up some of the person's books.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." The person, apparently a girl, laughed as Danny handed her the books.

Danny stood and helped her up; he couldn't help but stare at her. She had her long brown hair up; her outfit consisted of faded black jeans, and a red short sleeved shirt with a small black tie.

"Um, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" Asked Danny, he was aware that his voice was shaking.

"Yeah, I was just looking for the office. Do you know where it is?" She asked.

"Yeah, Danny would know where that is, right dude?" Joked Tucker elbowing Danny softly.

The girl smiled. "So it's safe to say that you are a bad boy."

Danny's eyes widened. "No! Not at all, just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He exclaimed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's down the hall and the first door on your right." He said pointing with his free hand.

She flashed a huge smile. "Thanks. Hey maybe I'll see you around." She said.

"Yeah, maybe." He muttered.

She nodded and walked down the hall. It took until she disappeared from sight that he remembered that he didn't know her name. "Wait! I don't know your name!" He exclaimed, but she was already gone.

The warning bell rang a second later. "Come on lover boy, we're going to be late." Proclaimed Tucker pushing Danny.

The three friends practically ran to the class room down one flight of stairs and another two halls, they had just made it into the classroom when the final bell rang.

"Wow, that was close." Sighed Danny walking to his seat.

Sam and Tucker followed him. "Although it doesn't look like it mattered seeing as Lancer isn't even here." Pointed out Sam.

"What! You mean I ran for nothing!" Exclaimed Tucker outraged.

"Shut up Tuck, you need the exercise." Said Danny pulling out his notebook with Friday's homework in it.

The class waited another five minutes for Lancer to show up, and when he did he wasn't alone. The girl that Danny had bumped into was with him. She had just noticed Danny and waved to him, he waved back stupidly.

"Everyone quiet down." Barked Mr. Lancer, everyone was in their seats in five seconds flat. "We have a new student, Amy Parker." He said mentioning to the girl, now known as Amy. "Amy, why don't you sit next to Danny?"

"But Mr. Lancer, there isn't a free seat next to Danny, unless she sits on my lap which I would have no trouble with." Said Tucker.

Mr. Lancer smiled. "That's why you are going to sit right up here in front; this is a perfect opportunity to split up the dangerous duo." Tucker sighed and sat in the empty seat up front while Amy sat down next to Danny. They exchanged a smile before Mr. Lancer started talking.

--------------------------------

After the bell rang for the next class everyone filed out of the classroom quickly and made their way to their next class. Danny and Amy stood up. "So Amy, what's your next class?" Asked Danny putting his things in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"World History." She answered doing the same.

Danny smiled wider than before. "That's great! It's my next class, too."

"Wow, at least I can't get lost again." Joked Amy as they walked out of the classroom. "So where are your two friends I saw you with earlier?" She asked as they started toward their class.

"They both have different classes, both of them are really far away from this class so they have just enough time to run there in the five minutes they give us." Answered Danny.

"That makes sense," She said as they turned a corner and for the second time Danny ran into someone.

"Watch it Fenton!" Threatened Dash Baxter, still the school football star. Dash grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Hey! Put him down!" Yelled Amy.

Dash looked from Amy to Danny. "Well Fenton, looks like your letting another girl fight your battles for you." Taunted Dash letting go of Danny and letting him fall to the floor, Amy helped him up. "You know you shouldn't be handing out with this loser, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch." Offered Dash putting his arm around her.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I will give you ten seconds to get your tentacles of me." She threatened, Dash just smirked. "Ten, nine, three, two, one." Amy grabbed his hand and pulled in back slightly, but it was hard enough.

"Ouch!" Dash screamed in pain pulling his hand away. "What the hell was that?" He cried. "I've never seen a girl that strong!"

"It's called ten years of self defense classes, now beat it." Amy responded with a smile.

Dash narrowed his eyes at Danny and Amy. "Fine, but you are now part of the freak group along with Fenton and his friends." He said before walking away.

Danny and Amy continued walking. "That was awesome!" Exclaimed Danny.

Amy blushed. "Thanks, my dad forced me to take them at first but I really got into them." Explained Amy.

"Whatever it was, it was cool." Insisted Danny. "Thanks for the save."

"Your welcome." Replied Amy as they arrived at their next class.

"Now, let me warn you." Said Danny stopping her before going in. "Our teacher in this class has a new student teacher who is going to be here for a few weeks, Mrs. Terry. She is the worst teacher to ever walk the planet, just know that this class usually isn't so bad without her."

Amy rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure she can't be that bad." Danny laughed and walked inside the classroom and Amy followed her.

---------------------------------------------

"That woman has no heart!" Exclaimed Amy as Danny and her walked into the lunch room. "Or a brain for that matter, I can't believe the completely ignored me when I was just trying to help."

"I know she just went on like she didn't even hear you." Agreed Danny.

"What happened?" Asked Sam as she and Tucker walked up to the pair.

"Well, you know how we are reading the Dairy of Anne Frank because we're studying WWII?" Said Danny as they got in line for their lunch, Sam and Tucker nodded and Danny continued. "And how Mrs. Terry has lots of problems saying some of the words, why I'm not sure, she is suppose to be a teacher and I want my teacher to be able to read better than me.

"She came to a word that she could say and Amy said it the correct way, and Mrs. Terry went on totally killing the word like she didn't hear Amy at all." Continued Danny.

"I know she does that to everyone." Agreed Sam. "Or something like that, ignore them or accuses them of cheating when they didn't do anything."

"I know did you know that she stopped Stephanie after a class last week and told her that she should work on her reading out loud when she is much better that her." Revealed Tucker.

"People like that really tick me off." Remarked Sam sitting down at their regular table. "If it were me I would have told her off."

"Yeah, well since it was my first day I didn't want to start like that with her." Said Amy. "But believe me, I would have if it wasn't my first day." She reassured. "I had a math teacher like her in the 7th grade; I swear we didn't learn almost anything the whole year. I learned almost everything from the book, they way she explained it was confusing and did more harm than good.

"Then she got mad at me for trying to explain what we were learning during class. I had just helped a girl who never really got math how to do a problem in a way she understood and she had told her friend. She also asked for help and I was just about to say that I would help her after class when the teacher came up behind me and said something like: 'Excuse me but you shouldn't be talking in class, turn around now.'" Explained Amy. "I sort of snapped at her, everyone was surprised at it too. I was basically a teacher pet back then."

"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Sam.

Danny finally realized that he hadn't introduced his friends to Amy yet. "Sorry Amy, this is Sam and Tucker."

"Hello." Coursed Tucker and Sam.

"Hi!" She said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Eww, you have chicken in your salad." Said Sam grossed out.

Amy looked down at her salad and then at Sam's tray and smiled. "Let me guess, your a vegetarian."

"Ultro-recyclo vegetarian." Countered Sam.

"Thanks cool, I don't think I could ever be a vegetarian but I really respect the people who are. Sticking to their promises like that, takes a lot of deduction." Admitted Amy.

Sam looked surprised and confused for a moment then perked up. "Thanks," She turned to Tucker and shot him a dirty look. "At least someone understands."

"Guilt doesn't work on me Sam, I'm a meat eater and I'm sticking with It." Said Tucker taking a huge bite out of his hamburger.

Amy started another, much more complicated, conversation. "Hey, do you guys know anything about the ghosts here?" She asked.

"Yep, Danny's parents are ghost hunters." Said Tucker, Danny shot him a dirty look that was Sam worthy.

"Really, that's so cool!" Exclaimed Amy.

Danny was confused. "It is?" He asked.

Amy nodded her head quickly. "Of course, ghosts are fascinating. Until a year ago no one thought they existed."

"Well it's safe you say you'll probably see a ghost before the day is over." Said Sam.

As if on cue someone screamed: "GHOST!"

"Told you."

**-----------------------------------------**

**Hope you like it! Please review! I need feed back!**

**Thank you to my beta! Raven of the Night676!**


	2. Friends and Foes

**I feel sort of bad, only two people reviewed for the first chapter of this story. I hope more people review to this chapter. Please! **

**I don't own DP but I do own Amy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The lunch room was in mass chaos, most people were running for the doors while some people took cover under tables. Amy, however, was just staring at the ghost. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

Danny took this time to run into the kitchens and transform, he flew out and hit the ghost, the Lunch Lady square in the face. She staggered and regained her balance. "YOU! You are still skin and bones!"

"It's the Danny Phantom!" Squealed Paullina a few feet away from Amy, Sam and Tucker.

Amy turned to where Danny had been sitting. "Danny, who's that-?" She asked, then noticed he was gone. "Hey, where's Danny?" She asked Sam and Tucker.

Tucker and Sam exchanged nervous glances. "Um, he probably left like we should be doing." Covered Sam.

"Are you kidding me? I want to stay and watch this!" Said Amy looking back up the fight that was taking place in the air.

Danny only had to throw a few more punches at the Lunch Lady before grabbing the Fenton thermos and sucking her up in a blue vortex. He was surprised to hear clapping; he looked down to see that only four kids were left in room. Sam and Tucker who were looking around nervously and Paullina and Amy who were the one doing the clapping.

"Um thanks, I have to go." He said before flying through the floor.

Paullina looked disappointed for a moment then turned to Amy. "Look Hun, the ghost boy is all mine don't go messing with him." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Amy did the same. "Excuse me, I was just clapping. I don't even know who he is, and before you go calling dibs on a guy, maybe you should check to see if they actually have a pulse." Countered Amy, Sam could barley hold in her laughter when she saw the girl's face.

Paullina stormed out of the lunch room muttering things in Spanish under her breath.

"So, where _is_ Danny?" Asked Amy turning back to Sam and Tuck.

"I'm right here." Said Danny crawling out from under a nearby table. "I sort of got pushed to the ground when people started running out." He said putting his hand on his neck.

Amy looked skeptically at first but then smiled. "Really? That sucks, but did you see those ghosts? They were so cool, who were they?" She asked. "That one girl said that one of them was Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, the one in the black jumpsuit. He goes by a lot of things." Answered Danny. Suddenly the bell rang. "We better get to class."

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I guess we should." She said following the three friends out of the, now very messy, lunch room.

--------------------------------------------------

After school Amy, Danny, Tucker and Sam were sitting in Danny's room doing homework.

Amy was twirling her pencil around her fingers and biting her lower lip; Danny looked up and noticed this. "Amy, is something wrong?" He asked sitting up from his bed.

"No, it's just - something has been bothering me ever since lunch." She admitted putting her pencil down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Other than that, sure." Replied Danny smiling.

Amy took a deep breath and asked quickly. "Are you Danny Phantom?" Tucker, who had been spinning on Danny's chair, fell out of said chair.

Danny's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Um, why would you think that?"

"Well, during the attack today I noticed out of the corner of my eye when it first started that you had ran into the kitchens and about a second later that Phantom guy flew out of them." Started Amy, Danny gulped. "And then you crawled out of the tables later where I saw a bright blue light go off moments before, then the way Sam and Tuck covered for you when I asked where you were." Listed off Amy.

When she was explaining these things Danny had grounded a lot paler. "Look, Danny." Amy stood up and sat down on Danny's bed and took his hand in her own. "I know I've only just met you and you probably don't trust me yet, but I swear that I won't tell anyone."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I'm him. I'm half ghost." He choked out finally. "Was there anything else that made you figure it out?"

Amy smiled. "Well, there was the little detail that you both look and sound alike and that Danny _Fenton_ Danny _Phantom _isn't that hard to figure out." She laughed.

Danny laughed with her. "I guess your right, Tucker picked out the name."

"Hey!" Yelled Tucker finally getting up from the ground. "You thought that was cool!"

"But he really didn't know that he would be in the public's eye all the time when he accepted that oh-so-obvious name." Said Sam dryly.

Amy and Danny noticed that they were still holding hands and quickly let go. Danny cleared his throat again. "I guess it was only a matter of time before we told you," He said. "You can't really keep secrets from friends."

Amy's head shot up. "Friends? You mean we're already friends?" She asked.

Danny looked confused by this. "Yeah, of course. What did you think we all were?"

Amy jumped up. "No! It's just-" She stammered out quickly. "It's just, I've never really had friends before. I've always had to move."

"Well, you have friends now." Reassured Danny warmly and put an arm around her shoulders.

Tucker smiled and put an arm around her as well. "Yeah, it's about time we added a new member. Especially a girl as beautiful as you." Amy blushed at his comment.

Sam stood up from the floor and walked up to her. "And it's about time that I had a friend that isn't an insensitive guy." She said jokingly.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Tucker and Danny angrily.

Amy smiled and pulled Sam into a hug, Sam looked shocked for a moment and her eye twitched but finally sighed and hugged her back.

"Thanks guys, I would love to stay but my dad is probably home and wondering where I am." Said Amy putting her books in her backpack. "See you tomorrow!" And she walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked into her apartment and threw her backpack on the ground. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a soda out then she walked into the makeshift living room and collapsed on the couch.

She took a sip of the soda and placed it on the table, then pulled out a new type of PDA. Amy pressed a button, a few moments later Vlad's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, you should be a little nicer to me. I already am in with their group." She said equally harsh.

"What? Already? What happened?" demanded Vlad quickly.

Amy smiled, "Well I am their friend and I know about his powers and he is fine with it." Answered Amy. "They don't expect anything, even the goth girl is buying into it." She added with a cold laugh.

"That's good, but you have to get in tighter." Added Vlad.

"I know, it will take a week, two tops." Retorted Amy. "I will wrap Danny around my finger before then, it might put the Goth on a bad note with me though. She obviously has a crush on him and will not take kindly to another stepping in, but it won't matter." She explained.

Vlad smiled coldly and nodded. "Good," He purred. "Have you fought his other half as a hunter yet?"

Amy shook her head. "No, but I hope to soon," she then added, "but it would probably be best not to tonight if it does come up, it will be too much of a coincidence for a new girl and hunter to appear in one day."

"Too true, just start within the next few days." Warned Vlad. "Then contact me every other day with new information, and if anything important comes up alert me quickly."

"I know, you went over this before." Said Amy rolling her eyes. "I'll get back to you, bye Vlad."

Vlad nodded and his face disappeared, Amy placed the devise on the table and grabbed the soda. "Things are working out perfectly." She whispered harshly.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope it got better, please review to me! And a big thanks to the two who did review! **

**(P.S. I will probally go in a corner and cry if I don't get more reviews than last time.)**


	3. The Hunter

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad a lot of people like this story! **

**This chapter is where the twist starts! (Or, at least one of the twists!)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Amy met Danny at his house and they started walking to school. At the front doors they met up with Tucker and Sam. School, for the most part, was the same as the day before. The same crazy teachers, namely Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Terry, then to lunch, which this time didn't have any ghost attach then the walk to Danny's house.

"So Danny." Said Amy after she and everyone else were safely in Danny's room. "How did you get these powers?" She asked even though she knew fully well _how._

"An accident in my parents' lab with the ghost portal." Answered Danny. "I walked inside it, long story short Sam made me."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, "So, you said that you had been wanting to for a long time. I just suggested it." Argued Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever, point is I leaned up against something and boom! I got ghost powers." finished Danny.

Amy nodded, "Sounds like a great superhero beginnings story."

Danny blushed, "Well, I guess."

"Hey, every hero has to have an origin." Insisted Amy, "Most all of them are in labs, just like yours."

They all agreed and talked about Danny's ghost hunting, Amy wanted to know everything. About an hour later she looked at her watch and started to gather her things.

"I better get going, I'll see 'ya guys tomorrow." She said walking out the door, they all bid her a 'Farwell' and continued talking.

------

Amy walked down the hall to her apartment, stuck in her day dreams. She had already found out more than Vlad had ever known about Danny and his friends. There was something Danny had mentioned that could provide very useful, something about a future and a powerful time ghost but he hadn't gone too far into it, he said that it was sort of painful to talk about. When he had refused to tell her, Amy almost had lashed out at him, but then quickly remembered that she had to get on his good side and said she understood.

When she let her mind wander about this subject she didn't hear the footsteps coming around the corner until she crashed into the person and fell to the ground . . . Again.

Amy jerked her head up and was about to yell at the girl who was also sitting on the ground with some papers around her when she recognized her. It was Valerie Grey. Vlad had shown her Valerie's picture and told her that she could either avoid her at all costs or become her ally, whichever she preferred. An idea suddenly struck her.

Amy put on a fake smile, just like when this happened to Danny, and started to collect Valerie's papers. "I am so sorry, I was day dreaming and not watching where I was going." She said handing her the papers.

Valerie quickly grabbed them and nodded, "Its okay, I was reading and walking at the same time, something I am not skilled at." She laughed.

Amy laughed with her as she stood up, and then helped Valerie. "Hey, you look familiar. Do you go to Casper High?" She asked.

Valerie raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yes, I do. Are you a freshman?" She replied.

Amy nodded, "Yep, I just started yesterday. I got to say, I'm really liking it there. Lots of nice people." Then Amy smiled and added, "And the ghosts make it very interesting."

Valerie frowned a little, "Yeah, well that's what Amity Park is famous for: ghosts." She held out her hand to Amy, "I'm Valerie Grey."

Amy grabbed the offered hand and shook it, "I'm Amy Parker, nice to meet you." She said warmly. "Hey, do you know Danny Fenton?"

Valerie blushed slightly, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I think he mentioned you once." Answered Amy truthfully, Danny had mentioned her. "He and his friends sort of accepted me into their group; it was very nice of them really."

Valerie smiled and nodded, "That sounds like Danny, he really is nice if not clumsy." She laughed.

"Well, I've better be going. I have to finished all the homework I've gotten." Said Amy walking past Valerie. "I'll see you around." Valerie nodded and continued walking.

------

Amy was now laying on the couch staring at the ceiling; she had finished her homework over an hour ago, only about ten minutes after starting. She had finished high school when she was ten; it was like 2 + 2 for her. But this made things so much easier for undercover work; she could focus on her target more.

Suddenly her hand held rang off; Amy reached into her pocket and looked at the screen. On it were two dots, one green and one red. The green meant there was ghost and the red meant it was Danny Phantom. Amy smiled to herself and stood up. _'Looks as if I'll be fighting him sooner than I thought.'_

Amy closed her eyes and three red rings formed around her, one at the feet, one at the middle and one around the head. A moment later she was dressed in a sleek black suit which was very similar to Valerie's only it had a hole in the back of the head where Amy's ponytail peeked out. It was also all black except of the red gloves, boots and belt.

She smiled as she hovered in the air, _'It also seems as though the suit is acting perfectly, thought activated just like Vlad said.'_ Amy flew out her window and to the park where Danny and another ghost were currently fighting.

When she arrived Danny was just sucking the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. Amy lifted her hand up and aimed at Danny, her fist was glowing bright red - she shot a blast, hitting Danny in the back. He flew forward and regained his balance, then turned to Amy looking confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Amy smiled, although it couldn't be seen because of the mask. "Me? I'm just your regular ghost hunter." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." She said in a fake tone, "Did I say 'regular' I meant to say an unusual ghost hunter. See this suit gives me the powers of a ghost, my master invented it."

"What? It gives you powers?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Amy nodded, "Yes, he tried to put in as many as possible. The normal: Invisibility, intangibility and flight. Also ecto-blast, like you just saw and a few others I don't wish to disclose." She listed off.

"And I bet I know who your master is." Danny said crossing his arms over his chest. "It's Vlad, isn't it?"

"Wow, he wasn't sure if you would figure it out or not. Although I thought you would be able to." She cooed. "And, yes, he is."

"What did he tell you?" Asked Danny, almost afraid.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "A little of this a little of that, he did divulged that you, Phantom, have a secret but he didn't tell me." She said almost in a pouting tone. "But I assure you I will find out, and he said that if I bring you back with me he would be more than happy to tell me what it is." Said Amy, he fists glowing.

She fired at Danny three times, all of them missing. She growled slightly at his reflexes. Danny fired an ecto-blast at her but she merely created a shield in front of her, Danny looked surprised at this and brought his guard down. It was now that Amy struck, she fired a huge blast at him bringing him to the ground.

Amy floated down to the ground and was about to fire another blast when someone hit her in the back, she turned to see Valerie in her new suit.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" She snapped harshly.

"I'm hunting the ghost boy, so if you don't mind-" Amy turned to see that Danny was gone, _'Great!' _she screamed in her mind. _'He's gone because of that stupid Val-' _Something clicked in her mind and she smiled evilly for what seemed liked the millionth time that day.

"You see, you and I share a common goal: to destroy the ghost boy." Started Amy flying up to Valerie. "I, like you, was hired by Vlad Masters." Valerie gasped at this. "I think we should team up, that way we will catch him sooner."

Valerie thought about this for a moment and nodded, "That doesn't sound so bad, if it gets the ghost boy out of my hair."

"Great follow me and I'll explain everything." Said Amy flying in the air and to her apartment, Valerie followed.

When they arrived in her room and they both landed on the ground Valerie looked around, "This is where you live?" She asked shocked.

Amy nodded, "Yes, why?"

"I live in these apartments, too." Valerie said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Amy, faking of course.

"You don't know my real identity? Mr. Masters didn't tell you?" Asked Valerie.

"No, didn't want to with out you wanting to." Said Amy, "By the way, I'm Amy." Amy deactivated her suit.

Valerie gasped and deactivated her suit as well, "No way, you hunt ghosts?"

"Yeah, wow now this is weird!" Said Amy rubbing the back of her neck, something that reminded Valerie of Danny.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with Danny and his friends if you are here to hunt ghosts?" Asked Valerie.

"Vlad told me I have to get close to Danny, his parents are ghost hunters and probably know a lot about Phantom." explained Amy, "But I really like him and his friends, they are the greatest! I don't want to hurt them at all, so don't worry."

Valerie nodded, "So, what's up with your suit?"

"Vlad invented it, it's thought activated and it gives me the powers of a ghost." Said Amy. "One of his latest inventions."

"That's awesome!" Exclaimed Valerie. "I'm really sorry that I destroyed his suit and weapons, but I got a new one. Yes it's from a ghost but nothing weird has happened yet."

Amy nodded, "Don't worry, nothing will. Vlad made sure nothing happened when the ghost gave it to you." She reassured.

"That's good." Valerie said looking at her watch. "Oh my, I better get home. My dad will be wondering where I am, I'll talk to you more later!" She said walking out the door.

Amy waved goodbye and when Valerie closed the door smiled wider. "Well, looks like this could come in handy."

**-----------------------------**

**I hope you liked it! Thanks to my beta Raven of the Night676! You rock! You rock out loud!**


	4. The kiss and missplaced feelings

**Hey! I didn't have a beta for this chapter, so sorry about any mistakes! I just didn't want to keep you wanting any longer!**

**I hope you like it! here's were the big twist comes in!**

**---------------------------------------**

The weeks after that passed quickly, Amy was getting in closer with Danny and his friends while her and Valerie started to hunt ghosts together. They would also compare notes about the ghost boy. (Amy would hold back here, the more she knew that Valerie didn't the better it would be.)

And finally it was time to take her plan to the next level.

-------------

Like any other day Amy waved good bye to Danny and his friends and walked home. She waited until she was sure that Tucker and Sam left for their own homes before walking back to Fenton Works. She walked up the stairs to the front door, she put on some fake tears and knocked.

Danny opened the door smiling, then his face dropped when he saw Amy's face. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What's wrong?" repeated Amy shrilly. "More like what's _not _wrong!" she exclaimed.

Danny quickly ushered her inside and sat her down on the couch, she was sobbing now. He handed her a tissue and sat down next to her, Amy blew her nose and calmed down a little still sniffling. "Now tell me why you're crying." he said at last.

Amy let out a huge sigh, _'And here goes my big performance.'_ "Well it's just," she said out loud, then pausing. "My dad, he's always working. He's never home when I am. He leaves at six in the morning and doesn't come home till ten and I tell him good night before we both go to bed." she said reciting her story. "I always tell you, Sam and Tucker I have to get home so he doesn't worry, but I go home and clean. Do the chores so he doesn't have to worry about them or get mad, I also go to my afternoon job for a few hours then my homework." she sighed and blew her nose again. "I'm crying because it's becoming too much!"

Danny put an arm over her and pulled her close to him like his sister and mother always did to him when he was down. "But you always seem so. . ." started Danny, he wasn't sure what word he was searching for.

"Perfect?" supplied Amy, Danny nodded and she laughed. "I'm nowhere near that! Despite the fact that my dad works around the clock we're not rich. I live in the same apartments as Valerie, actually. All my clothes are clearance and good will bought, I just try really hard to make then look brand name. My mom died when I was ten and since then he puts himself in his work so he doesn't have to think about her. I'm just normal as anyone." She sighed for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "And try my best in school and work to impress my dad, so he'll notice, but he never does. He hasn't come to a school performance, meeting or award ceremony for over four years now." Amy broke down crying again into Danny's shoulder, Danny rapped his arms around her slowly. It was a little awkward, she continued slightly muffled. "I feel like I'm not worth anything."

"Don't even think about that!" snapped Danny pull her off him, placing his hands on her shoulders and making her look him in the eyes. "You are a beautiful, smart and nice friend."

Amy winced, for some reason she felt. . . guilt for lying to him. She had never felt that before.

"If anyone ever thinks that about you, they're crazy." said Danny firmly. "As for your dad, I'm sure he'll come though, he's just sad about his wife. He can't ignore someone like you for long."

Amy nodded, for a moment she felt like stopping everything and coming clean, he felt so passionate about this. _'NO! You are going soft! Go on! Finish it, reel him in! If this goes according to plan you'll have him forever!' _said a small voice in her head. She snapped out of it and continued on. "Thanks Danny, I feel better already. I knew you were going to be the one to comfort me. I don't know why, but I feel so at peace around you." she smiled and hugged him.

"T-thanks, Amy," stuttered Danny. He just realized that he hugging his (very hot) best friend, a friend he just helped - without any powers. And she had come to him, not Tucker or Sam, him. It was now that he noticed her shampoo, lavender and roses, it never smelled better on anyone before he was sure.

Amy smiled as she heard him inhale deeply, he had noticed her shampoo. That got them every time.

Finally they parted, Danny still had his hands on her waist and Amy had her arms over his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, then Amy moved in and kissed him. Softly at first then harder as Danny started to kiss back, he deepened the kiss had he moved her on his lap. Amy moved her hands though his hair, just liked she predicted - it was perfect - soft and messy. A feeling was moving though her that she tried to ignore, it was something she had never felt before while kissing someone - warmth and love(?). She pushed that in the back of her mind as she kissed Danny more, it was like she couldn't get enough of him, like she'd die without his kiss.

They pulled away to breathe after what seemed like forever, in reality ten minutes, and just stared at each other for a moment. Amy put on her best guilty/embarrassed face (which wasn't so hard for once) and jumped up off his lap and the couch. "I'm sorry, Danny. I shouldn't have done that, it was way out of line. You probably have a girlfriend, too! I really sorry!" she repeated.

Danny thought for a moment, it was the best kiss he had ever had, and he really didn't have a girlfriend - Valerie was a lost cause and it was better to be just friends with Sam - so he stood up off the couch and smile. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, which brought shivers to Amy, "I'm not sorry," And he kissed her back, not as long this time. The both pulled apart smiling.

After a moment's silence Amy walked over to the door. "I guess I better get home," she said.

Danny took her hand, "Just don't push yourself too far, you deserve to have some fun." he said.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Tonight was the funniest night I've ever had, but I do have to go." she opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," she walked out and closed the door.

The moment it shut Danny sighed and fell back on the couch. "I and I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated." he muttered to himself.

As Amy was walking back to her apartment her brain was buzzing with thoughts and questions. _'I've never felt this way before, never. I can't be falling for him, he's the enemy, the target. It's the number one rule, never get attached to the target. It only leads to heart break, and you turn soft.' _But she couldn't help but think of the way she felt when she kissed him, the thought alone brought butterflies to her stomach. And his hair, so soft, his lips, even softer. . . _'NO! I can't think this, Vlad would kill me. I have to stick to the plan.' _She told her self sternly, but the thought still struck her.

_'I just _can't _be falling in love with him. . .'_

---------------------------------

The next day Amy was pulling things out of her locker when someone put their arms around her waist, at first she panicked then she heard Danny's voice. "Hey Amy, how are you this fine morning?" he asked.

Amy sighed and turned around looking into his light blue eyes, like she was in the clearest waters of Hawaii. . . "Amy? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." she said, that was weird, she never blanked out like that. "What about you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I was just wondering. . ." he lead off, he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. This could only mean one thing: He was going to ask her out. Just like all the others. She thought that she would be thrilled by this, and she was, but because she actually _wanted _him to ask her out, not because she _had _to. "I was wondering," he started again. "If you wanted to go out with me, to the movies and the Nasty burger, maybe?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "I'd love to, what time do you want to go?" she asked.

"Right after school?" suggested Danny, smiling.

"That's great, I'll meet you right here." said Amy closing her locker door, then she leaned in and kissed him softly, then the bell rang. "Sorry, have to go to class. I'll see you later." Then she walked down the hall brimming with happiness.

Danny just stood there for a moment watching her walk away, the he turned to leave and ran right into Tucker's smiling face. "Oh, hi Tuck." he said nervously.

"What was that I just heard? Did you just set up a date with Amy, then kiss her!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Yes, it was. Why?" asked Danny as they walked to their first class.

"I don't know, it's just that she's totally hot!" yelled Tucker. "What caused this change, aren't you hung up on Valerie? And what about Sam?"

"I've given up on her, and as for Sam, I think we should just be friends. It would be weird to be anything else." answered Danny. "And last night she came over in tears, and I helped her - without my powers - that made me feel great! Then after she was calmed down she all of the sudden kissed me, it was unexpected at first but really nice. So this morning I decided to ask her out."

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Tucker.

The teacher walked in and begun class so they had to stop their conversation.

Later that day Tucker was walking with Sam to their class and told her all about Amy and Danny.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yep, they're going on a date today after school." said Tucker getting a little scared. "Look, I know you like him, but you should have made your move when you had the chance."

"I do not like him!" yelled Sam. "I just find it hard to believe that they are going out after knowing each other for only a few weeks, and right after Valerie you think he would pick his crushes better." explained Sam, she stalked away from Tucker seething.

"Sure. . ." said Tucker rolling his eyes.

**----------------------------------**

**YAY! Please review! I need your feed back on what to do! pLeAsE!**


	5. Secrets are Revealed

**Yeah, I know, it's been a while...So let's just ditch the snaby patter and get to the story.**

**DP DP DP DP**

Danny nervously waited outside Casper High for Amy. He was fiddling with his backpack strap when Amy walked over to him, looking nervous herself. "Hey, Danny," she said. "Shall we be going?" Danny just nodded and they began to walk. "So, did you tell Sam and Tuck that we would be at your house today?" She asked trying to stall. This was so strange, she was nervous! Why? Why was she feeling this way about Danny? _'Other than the obvious.' _She thought looking at the raven hair in his face and blushing.

"Yeah," answered Danny, cringing slightly.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"Well . . ." started Danny, thinking back to today when he told Tucker and Sam about going to the Nasty Burger with Amy. Honestly, he didn't really have to, Tucker already told Sam. But it wasn't the greatest vibes he had ever gotten from his Goth best friend. "Tucker seemed pretty happy for us, but Sam . . ."

"Was jealous?" supplied Amy smiling. "Who wouldn't be, just look at you." Then she blushed, though it didn't compete with Danny's fire engine coloring. "And the fact that you're really sweet and care about your friends so much."

Danny cleared his throat. "T-thanks, Amy." Then he opened the door to the Nasty Burger and followed Amy in.

DP DP DP DP

"Stop it, Danny! I can't breathe!" laughed Amy.

"But it's true!" retorted Danny laughing as well. The two had finished their date at the Nasty Burger and were now walking back to Amy's apartment building. Danny was telling Amy a story of his archenemy, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius.

"He really said that?" asked Amy skeptically.

"Sure did," assured Danny, opening the door to the apartment building then following Amy up the stairs to the second level. "That's why I've always told him to get a cat, but does he listen - no!" Amy laughed again, she couldn't help it. Even if it was about her employer, it was pretty funny. Oh the stories she can tease him with now . . .Danny was providing blackmail for years.

"He seems really weird to me," said Amy, pausing at her door. Hey, it was true. He might be a billionaire and the one signing her checks, but he was weird by anyone's standards.

"Yeah, a fruit-loop." Amy snickered at his nickname. Oh, that would come in handy.

"Danny," said Amy softly. "I had a really good time today." Danny looked at her with a shy smile. _'Why does he have to be so nice . . . and cute. It would be a lot easier to follow though with this plan if he was the way Vlad described.'_

"Yeah, I did too," replied Danny. "Maybe we can do this again?" he asked hopefully.

Amy smiled and put her hands around Danny's neck. It was scary how comfortable she felt around him, and she didn't have to fake it at all. "Of course." Then she leaned in and kissed him, her mind going blank as their lips touched.

This moment was interrupted however, by footsteps coming up the stairs and a voice saying, "Hey, Amy. I was looking for you. We should go out tonight patrolling. What do you -" Then the voice broke off at the sight of the couple springing apart, embarrassed. Who, may you ask was the voice?

Valerie Grey.

Danny seemed speechless for a moment. Here he was, kissing his (maybe) girlfriend and his old crush just happens to walk by. Finally he snapped out of his trance, though the red never left his face. "Hey, Val. Nice to see you. Wow, is that the time. I better be going. See you later, Amy!" Then he was out of there in a second, leaving Amy and Valerie in a stand off.

Amy cleared her throat as she took out her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. "Hey, Val. What was that about patrolling?"

Valerie sighed. "I thought we should go patrolling for Phantom, or any other ghost that might come by." She hesitated. "So you and Danny are together?"

Amy blushed again. It was weird, she never blushed before meeting Danny, or at least not for real, but now it was happening a lot. "I guess so . . . he helped me out with a problem, then . . . " Valerie coughed, obviously she didn't want to hear about that. "Anyways, he asked me out to the Nasty Burger today."

Valerie smiled sadly. "I guess Sam wasn't too happy about this, was she?"

"No, she wasn't," agreed Amy. "But I can understand why she's jealous, Danny's great."

"Yeah, he is . . ." agreed Valerie softly. "I hope you two are happy together. I sort of blew it when Danny and I were close to getting together. Make sure you don't do the same. Like you said, he is great."

"I promise I won't," said Amy. "And I'm sorry, but I have a lot of homework to do," she lied. "Maybe tomorrow I'll come with you."

"Oh, 'K. I'll just go then. I want to let off so stress from today." Valerie waved and walked down the hall to her room. Amy sighed and entered her own, throwing her bag on the couch again. The PDA in her pocket had been annoying her during her date with Danny. She had gone to the bathroom and turned it off so Vlad couldn't interrupt her. _'But I guess I should talk to him now.. . '_ Amy flinched. This wouldn't be a pleasant conversation if she mentioned anything about going soft.

Amy turned the PDA on and called Vlad. A moment later his angry face appeared on the screen. Amy was suddenly reminded of a red fruit loop.

"Where have you been?" demanded Vlad harshly. "You were suppose to report."

Amy put on a confidant act. After all, she was an actor and Vlad would never know how confused she felt. "Sorry, but I was on a _date_ with a certain Danny Fenton."

Vlad blinked for a moment, then smiled. "Very good. How did it go?"

"Perfect. What did you expect?" bragged Amy. "He's as love sick as they come." _' . . . and so am I.' _"The Goth girl is as jealous as can be, so I predict that their friendship shall be turning sour soon." That Amy felt guilty for. Sam and Danny seemed like such good friends. _'But I won't let her take my Danny away from me. . .wait, did I say _my_ Danny?'_ "And Valerie found us in a lip lock -" Okay, good thing the camera couldn't show the small blush that reached her cheeks at that. Not only thinking about the kiss, but having to tell _Vlad_ about it. Eww. "And she seems a little jealous, but not too much."

"Good," said Vlad. "Continue with this, then with the rest of the plan when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

_'When I'm ready. Well, that's going to be a while.'_

DP DP DP DP DP

That conversation had been two weeks ago.

Amy knew Vlad wasn't happy about this, but she just kept making up some excuses. _It wasn't the right time. In a few more days._ But the truth was: Amy didn't know if she could do it. She was becoming closer and closer to Danny everyday. (They were officially a 'couple.')

Amy sighed. "Something wrong?" asked Danny sitting down next to her with his lunch tray.

"No," she lied. "Nothing's wrong." She smiled to reassure her boy friend, then kissed him lightly. A few minutes later Tucker and Sam sat down with them.

The past two weeks had been strange between her and Sam. She talked to her, saying she didn't want to intrude on any misplaced feelings between her and Danny, and she meant it. She really didn't want to, but she really like Danny and didn't want to give him up. Sam had said it was time she finally threw in the towel, or at least for a while.

_"If the two of you are happy, then as friends we're happy," _She had said.

Suddenly, a low beeping sound came from Amy's backpack and woke her from her musings. She was also very confused at why her PDA was going off during school. "What was that?" asked Tucker.

Amy pulled out her PDA. "It's my PDA," she answered, still confused. "It has video phone, but that's weird. . .my, uh, dad never calls me at school." In other words: _Vlad _doesn't call me at school. "I'll be right back." Amy left Tucker in a state of shock, who was staring at her PDA with a loving look on his face.

Amy walked outside the lunch room and pushed the talk button on the PDA. Whatever Vlad wanted wouldn't be good . . .

"I have news," said Vlad appearing on the screen. "There will be a few ghost dropping in soon, probably in a minute or two, and I want you to finally capture Danny and bring him to me." Amy was speechless for a moment, but Vlad continued. "I want you here with Danny by tomorrow, do whatever you can. I'm tired of waiting. In fact, you can get Valerie to join you. She should be joining into the fight."

"But Vlad -" Amy started.

"No buts," snapped Vlad. "Get him!" Then his face was gone. Amy sighed. How could she capture Danny? He was so nice and kind, and she really liked him. _'This was never suppose to happen!'_

That's when the screams started. "Great," muttered Amy. "He wasn't lying."

Valerie ran out a moment later. "Hey, there's three ghosts out there including Phantom. Why don't we kick some butt?" She then transformed into her hunting gear, Amy followed the suit, still in turmoil.

When the girls flew into the almost empty lunch room Danny was sucking The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady into the Fenton thermos. "Well, we know that part of the future is going to happen," he muttered. "Eww. So don't need a Box Lunch . . ."

"Get ready, Ghost Boy! 'Cause you're going down!" exclaimed Valerie, charging her gun. Danny turned to the two ghost hunters.

"Oh, you two," he mumbled, then louder. "What do you want?"

"You gone, that's what!" Exclaimed Valerie firing the gun. It missed by inches and hit the wall behind Danny. He flew to the right and fired his own weapon. Amy and Valerie scattered. At this moment many thoughts were going through Amy's head. _'Should I listen to Vlad? Or, as corny as it sounds, listen to my heart? This is so confusing!'_ Amy watched as Valerie was thrown into the opposite wall. _'It's now or never . . .'_

Amy turned toward Danny and lunged herself at him. Turning them both intangible with her suit they landed on the grass outside. Thankfully the rest of the students were on the other side of the school.

Amy stood over Danny, who was on the ground and a little winded. "What was that for!" he yelled up at her when he caught his breath.

Trying to overcome this battle in her mind Amy lit her hand with a ecto-blast and held it over her head, ready to fire at Danny. It would knock him out and she could bring him to Vlad. Biting her lip in concentration Amy couldn't help but think back to her stay in Amity. Danny was here for her from the beginning. At first their friendship was all a game, but after that kiss . . . it was so much more. He didn't care about anything but her, or at least it seemed that why.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to do it?" Danny pointed to her glowing hand. "Or are you scared?" Even though it was meant to be a jest, he was confused. Why wasn't this ghost hunter taking her chance.

_'He's so nice. He helps everyone he can and would give anything for his friends. He even puts his life on the line for strangers. Can I do this?' _Amy came to a sudden realization. "I can't do it," she whispered. Putting her arm to her side and extinguishing the light she repeated louder. "I can't do it." She smiled. "And I'm glad. But you have to believe me, Danny," she said becoming serious. "I don't want to hurt you, not now . . ."

Danny looked at her, his face edged with confusion. Amy was going to explain further when a pain shot into her arm. Her good arm flew to her left shoulder, when she pulled it away for a moment there was blood.

"Sorry, girl," said Valerie running up with a ecto-gun. "I missed. But don't worry, I won't now . . ." She pointed the gun at Danny, still a sitting duck on the grass.

"No, Valerie!" Amy exclaimed. "You can't!" Valerie was thrown back from a powerful blast coming from Amy's suit.

_'Of course, it's ran from my thoughts and emotions. I didn't want her to attack Danny, so . . . '_ Amy stopped at that thought. Valerie landed a few feet away but didn't get up. She was out cold for at least a few minutes.

That was when Amy realized she was in way over her head. _'I guess there is a first time for everything.'_ "I just need to leave," she muttered, taking to the sky. She forgot all about Danny; she would talk to him later. What she was going to say however, she didn't know.

Amy didn't even hear Danny call after her, or begin to follow her. She just flew as fast as she could to her apartment. She entered through the open window, then landed on the couch. Amy stood after another sting of pain went though her arm. She had to get the cut checked out.

She deactivated the suit and reached up to wipe some sweat off her face. Only it wasn't sweat . . . _'I'm crying.'_ It wasn't from the pain either, that she could take. The battle inside her was taking its toll. "This is just too much," she said out loud. "Vlad said it would be easy! I was to get close to Danny and bring him to him. I wasn't suppose to get attached. I wasn't suppose to fall in love!" There, she admitted it. She was surprised at it, too.

"Amy?" asked a frightened voice from her window. Danny was floating there, looking at her with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Danny. Please, don't say you heard all that," said Amy, her stomach dropping.

"I did," said Danny. Then he looked over to her arm. "We have to get that wound checked out." He flew into the apartment and into the kitchen, finding a towel and getting it wet. He flew back to Amy and landed in front of her. "Here, put this on. Apply pressure. Do you have a first ad kit?"

Amy just looked at him in shock. "You're helping? You aren't leaving. Why?"

Danny smiled. "You love me, or so I heard. We can talk about the rest later."

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. "Thank you."

**DP DP DP DP**

**So how did you like it? Please comment and tell me!**


End file.
